legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Jean-Luc Picard
Captain Jean Luc Picard is the captain of the New Generation Starship Enterprise. Picard is an all-around gentleman and a benevolent boss to go with it, along his precessor Captain Kirk. He is highly serious and wants the best of his men. After the series ended, he was shocked to learn that Q wanted to join his Enterprise. He decided to give Q a chance and he was an asset. Unfortunately, due to an attack on the ship by a chimera, Piccard, Q, Worf and Riker were the only ones who surived the attack and the four split up to find help for what to do. The Grand Summer Season Trek It is revealed that it was Pigma and General Krell who were repsonsilbe for his crew's death and now he wants his men to know they won't go unavenged so he recurits Falco Lomabrdi, Ahsoka Tano and potentailly The B Team to go make him proud to call them his troops.Picard calls up Q and learns that he has teamed up with Bender and the rest of the crew. Picard suggests an alliance between the two of them and Bender accepts their propstion. Picard and his friends Worf and Riker assist Bender against Vilgax and his men and provide lots of helpful advice and also sends Falco and Ashoka to join Bender. He then helps Phineas and Isabella stop Pong Krell and have him arrested by Carmelita Fox. Picard has high respect for Carmelita and he helped her get her reputation back after Totally Mobian Spies when she was framed by Terrance Lewis The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Picard is set to return working with Bender and The B Team again. Picard this time is facing a personal enemy of his named the Borg Queen and Vilgax's treachrous commander Discord. Friends: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, King Julian, Ice King, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Pie, Scotaloo, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Riker, Worf, Q, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Asoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Betty, Noah, X5, Sparkly, Obi Wan, Protoman, Sherry Birkin, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Tak, Megaman,Rolf, Marceline, Jorgen, Enemies: Discord, Vilgax, Vilgax's allegiance, The Borg Queen, The Borg, Q (When Q is pestering the shit out of him and the federation) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Charcters that hail from the Star Trek Universe Category:Characters from the Future Category:Humans Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Members of the B Team Category:Guile Hero Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters that hail from the Star Trek Next Generation Universe Category:Videos